A Twist In Luck
by Shadowjab17
Summary: Self-insert of an what-if scenario when the Yugioh anime gets too real and crossed over into our world. Your going to be left with more questions than answers after this. Hope you like it! Spin-off of "Twist In Fate".
1. The Story

**The following was a very short story made for a competition, and is based off a story called** " ** _A Twist in Fate"_** **by** ** _Destinystruth_** **. I suggest reading her stuff because it is a Yugioh story that doesn't focus on just dueling, but more so on real emotions and conflicts within one's self. I myself love it and decided to make this. I hope you enjoy this little thing and have a nice day.**

 ** _-WARNING: Swears ahead._**

"And that's game Michael!"

"Shit. Really? I hadn't noticed."

Currently two guys were sitting at a small dining table in a surprisingly well lit dining room. They were both sitting across of each other with trading cards all over the table between them. The one called Michael was light-skinned, wore a red cap over his black hair, and was currently wearing a black T with blue jeans. His brown eyes behind his thin glasses showed at the moment he was kinda pissed. Michael was glaring at his friend/opponent with silent rage at the moment due to him losing all day so far at Yugioh. Lucky bastard was among his thoughts.

"Well, it kinda happened when I brought out 3 Blue Eyes in one turn and wiped out your field. Simple."

Said frenemy was pale-skinned, and was wearing a random red shirt with a bass on the back that matched with his red, black-striped shorts. The "frenemy" brushed some of his black hair out of his face and straightened his own glasses a tad bit before giving Michael a big grin.

"Jay, you are one lucky guy. I mean, in our first duel you pulled out freaking Exodia! Then you brought out Lunalight Leo Dancer turn one and destroyed me your next turn after giving it a total of 10,000 attack! And after that you brought out Armityle The Chaos Phantom that actually has 10,000 attack due to his effect. Wrecked me immediately that turn. And just now you pull this bullshit. Seriously. I cannot catch a break.", Michael said before slamming his head onto the table ,ignoring the fact he was laying it on his cards. The now called Jay chuckled before rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Hey don't be like that. I can't help I'm that good."

Michael lifted his head to give Jay another glare, but this one was filled with a mix of sadness and anger. Jay face lost all sense of humor seeing that.

"Sorry dude. We can stop dueling if you want. I mean, I came by to visit you and it's not cool to make my host unhappy."

Michael lifted his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a massive crash in the next room. Both friends stood up in alarm instantly.

"The hell was that?", Jay cried out.

"My fucking kitchen!", Michael shouted out before rushing into said kitchen and out of sight.

"Wait! Michael!"

"What the-?!", was heard from around the corner before Michael was sent flying back into view on the floor. His eyes had become white orbs and the only movement being the slow inflation and deflation of his chest indicated he was clearly unconscious.

"What?!", Jay yelled trying to wrap his head around this.

Then _it_ walked around the corner too. A hunched over brown-skinned creature with a spike collar and some sort of yellow formal wear around it's crotch stared at Jay with emotionless red eyes. It seemed like an eternity that gaze was fixated on him. Staring into his very soul. Figuring out what made him tick inside. And then time moved forward again. In reality only a second had passed, and in the next second the creature was jumping towards Jay. The young adult managed to dive out of instinct to his left and barely dodged the leaping monster. _It_ crashed into the table and sent cards flying everywhere. In the confusion of the falling cards, Jay managed to run out of the room after picking himself up and ran into the kitchen.

"What to do?", he pondered out loud. Could he outrun this thing? Or should he hide somewhere? Jay quickly shook his head before deciding. He quickly looked around the kitchen and spotted what he wanted.

"Fuck yeah!"

The creature picked itself up and wiped off a few cards that were stuck to it's ugly face before looking around. It sensed a soul nearby, so the target wasn't far away. Good. The monster lumbered into the kitchen, only to get a face full of stinging foam shot right into it's eyes by the human he was after.

" ** _RAAAAHHH!"_** ,it screamed in pain.

The monster fell onto it's behind harshly as it wailed about blindly in literal blind rage. Jay threw down the fire extinguisher he had picked up and ran over to Michael. He gave his friend a sad look before throwing him over his shoulder. Jay's knees buckled from the weight, but he managed to keep upright.

"Geeze. What have you been eating dude?"

" ** _RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

"Oh right. Monster." ,Jay muttered before carrying Michael through the gaping hole in the kitchen and outside. He managed to get a good distance away from the house before setting his friend down onto the grass.

"Sorry to leave ya here bud,but you'll have a better chance of being seen from the road here. Someone will be bound to get you some help once that monster leaves. It doesn't seem like it wanted to do anything to ya once you were down, so no more worries about it hurting ya anymore I hope. And now with that done I can book it."

Jay turned to go, but paused when he heard it. A slight cracking sound. Jay snapped his neck around to see the monster standing outside the hole on the grass, but it's red eyes seemed even more angry now. It could've been the foam, or maybe it really was pissed. Jay blinked once before turning away and running like hell.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

That is what anyone heard if they were in a mile distance of what was the chase of a lifetime as Jay dodged, sprinted, and jumped away from the creature that pursued him for an entire hour. They went through yards, houses, a park, and even a women's restroom at one point. But then Jay finally fell over from exhaustion once he ran into another random house. This house seemed like it had been raided by the creature before if the giant hole in the roof and front door were any indication. He landed on the soft, tan colored carpeting of the living room floor with a dull thud. Everything hurt. His throat stung, his legs felt numb with the sensation of several needles piercing it everywhere, his lungs burned from breathing so hard and being used so much, and his heart felt like it might burst out of his chest at any moment. Not to mention the sweat that soaked his clothes. He was not built like an athlete, but being in danger can push you to your limit. Like right now.

"...*wheeze* fu-fuck…..*wheeze* damn…..it….", he managed to sputter out after several pauses.

He knew it was going to be over any moment now. He was gonna get caught by that creature and possibly die. And Jay would've gasped if he could've when all of a sudden he felt a cold, large hand grab his head. In the next moment, everything seemed to _be_ green as his senses vanished. It was if he was leaving his body. But then there was an odd tug against his very... _soul_ he supposed? This tug was like an almost non-sensible touch if he could describe it, but Jay let it grab him nonetheless. Jay was too tired to put up much of a fight. It felt like forever while he was in this half-awake state, but finally his senses started to come back to him. First his taste, which felt like he was licking dirt. Next his smell. Smelt like freaking dirt. Next his touch. Felt like he was on the cold hard ground. And next his sight. Yep, definitely on the ground. Despite being tired, Jay managed to pick himself up and stand. Oddly enough, he felt kind of energized after that weird experience. Jay looked around and widened his eyes. He was in some sort of ancient looking city!

"Where the hell am I?", he exclaimed.

Then a shadow casted over his form.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

Jay looked up and his jaw literally dropped. Up in the air was a massive black, purple serpent with black armor on it's head. Next to it were 3 legendary Yugioh monster cards in the living flesh. A blue, Egyptian titan, a two mouthed, four-eyed red dragon, and golden phoenix that radiated pure power. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra. All of them were staring down the evil looking serpent. That's when Jay realized something. Was he in the anime right now of Yugioh? He looked down at his hands.

"No way! I'm animated!"

In the sky, the Egyptian God cards roared at the black serpent that Jay believed was called the Leviathan. Then the Leviathan roared back at them before flying into the clouds above. The Gods followed it just as quickly into the clouds. A small golden light also trailed alongside them. After pausing to think a moment, Jay realized something.

"Was it just me,or was that Leviathan bigger than it was in the anime….oh shit."

Jay realized what that creature that was chasing him was at that moment. It was Orichalcos Gigas. A monster card used by Dartz. Now it kind of made sense. _Somehow_ Dartz was gathering souls from if his world if his fallen friend was an example. It explained why a simple touch made him….wait. If his soul had been taken, wouldn't he be in the dragon right now? His soul held captive for the use of being a battery if he was indeed inside the show. A bright yellow glow snapped Jay out of his deep thoughts and turned his attention to his brown belt and the deck boxes….wait.

"When did I get a belt?! And these are my deck boxes! I thought they were all left at Michael's place? The-wha-huh-dafuq-ahhhhh!"

Jay felt unsure of what to do. He had so many ideas and questions running through his head. He had to do something….fuck it. He was gonna figure out what was glowing and just go with the flow. Jay opened up the glowing deck box that was right underneath his right hip, and a ball of light shot out. This ball expanded until it reached massive proportions. It started to lose its brightness as the ball took form.

"N-No way."

It had the similar features of all 3 Egyptian gods put into one, but looked much darker overall. The chest and head were of a darker Obelisk. It's left arm was a 2-eyed, one mouth head of a darker Slifer look-alike. It's right arm was a purple arm with golden armor around the wrist. It's wings were those of Ra's if you made them more bat-like. And it's tail was yellow in the front for part of it, and the rest was that of the darker Slifer's tail. It was Armityle The Chaos Phantom and it was staring right at Jay with purely purple eyes.

"Um hi. Please don't eat me."

Armityle held it's gaze with Jay for a moment before looking at the sky as it lit up with blinding lights. Then it lowered it right arm to the ground towards Jay, as if he wanted him to-

"This is gonna suck, but ya know what? ,Jay said as he walked towards the awaiting hand.

Armityle then preceded to pick Jay up and place him on it's shoulder before flying high into the air.

"Yolo! This might be a dream, but who gives a damn! I'm gonna get revenge for my pal and kill this overgrown lizard...no offense to you Armityle."

Armityle seemed to ignore him, but Jay could see the tiniest of sweat drops fall down the side of it's head as they ascended. Jay smirked after looking downward and seeing the ancient looking city beneath him disappear in the clouds.

"Next stop, death or possible chance of living."

Armityle breached the clouds and arrived above them just in time to see the 3 God monsters and the Leviathan throwing energy waves at each other. Jay gave a loud whistle of enjoyment as he saw this amazing spectacle up close. The purple energy from the Leviathan was surprisingly overpowering that of the red,blue, and yellow from the Gods however. Jay blinked. That's not how it's supposed to go.

"Hey Armityle. Let's help them out shall we?"

Armityle gave a brief nod before flying right above the God cards and held out it's left arm. A giant black and lavender orb formed in front of the dark Slifer's mouth. It radiated with pure power. However, two people noticed the newcomer and readiness for an attack,and reacted with utter surprise.

"What is that?!", two familiar voices cried out. It was the Pharaoh and Dartz Jay realized. Well, he might as put on a show for them.

"Go Armityle! **Transmigration Wave** attack!", Jay yelled out as Armityle fired the death orb. The energy ball fused with the God's energy and completely flipped the tide of the battle.

"No! This cannot be!", Dartz screamed as him and the Leviathan were overpowered and hit by the combined energy attacks head on. The creature was consumed by a massive explosion of light as it fell. Bright purple and white lights shot out of it's decaying form as it released the captive souls. The Leviathan fell out of view as it dropped into the clouds.

"Yes! We got….him…", Jay droned out before feeling very tired again. He teetered a bit before falling over and off of Armityle just before it vanished into nothingness. He barely kept his eyes open as Jay saw that he was approaching the clouds.

"Well if I die...I die I guess…", Jay whispered before everything went black…..

Jay awoke with a start on a hospital bed. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to get himself awake. Jay blinked a few times before realizing that it hadn't been a dream. How you ask? Well he was still seeing everything as being freaking animated! The white door, the open window, the trees outside, everything was animated! Before he could shout in vile profanities about what was going on again, a girl walked into the room after quickly opening and closing the white oak door. She looked at Jay with her blue eyes as she seemed to study him from head to toe, well if his legs were visible underneath the covers that is. Her blond hair blew to the side as a slight gust from the open window took over the room.

"See something you like?", Jay croaked out.

"Not really. But we need to talk. My name is Kaylie. What's yours?"

 ** _Now I did this for a competition and this is not officially canon for Destinystruth's story unless it is specified otherwise by the author. This will be treated as an alternate universe otherwise. She owns Kaylie and I don't own Yugioh. I also rushed this as I had to deal with traveling for Spring Break and a lot of different ideas for my entry. This is what I got and I hope you liked it. See ya!_**

 ** _Update 1 :Fixed some errors. _**


	2. News

**Good news! I won the competition! So now my stuff is actually canon! Amazing right? Anyway,go check out the rest of Jay's tale in _Destinystruth's_ story as it continues from there. I actually got to input the dialogue myself for my character too! Have a nice day everyone! :)**


	3. News 2

**So _Destinystruth_ just finished her story with her character Kaylie. That means I should finish up Jay's story too. This is just here to let you know that I will be writing out what happens to Jay in the Yugioh Universe. You might already have a good idea by reading _A Twist In_ _Fate_ ,but don't let that stop you. I would rather like you to get the whole story,and finally some answers for some things. How does he cope? What does Jay do next? Does he find love? Probably. You'll just have to watch out for my next chapter. Have a nice day everyone! :)**


End file.
